cardfightvanguardfandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 16
Team Q4 Heads for the Regional Tournament! ''(Chīmu Q4, chiku taikai e) ''is the sixteenth episode of Cardfight!! Vanguard. It premiered on April 30, 2011. The Regional Tournament begins, and Team Q4 is rarin', ravin' and ready to go! At Card Capital, Aichi opens a new pack and pulls a Grade 3 Royal Paladin, but is told by Kamui that he shouldn’t be editing his Deck on the day of the tournament. But Aichi doesn’t think there’s a problem as he’s only the alternative fighter in this 3 VS 3 match. On the journey there, Kamui helps Aichi integrate the new Grade 3 into his Deck. Nitta tells them that their team will be called Team "Quadrifoglio", Italian for four leaf clover. They shortened it to Team Q4 after Kamui had trouble pronouncing the name. They arrive at the tournament venue and see a Motion Figure System, the same as the one in Episode 6. An idol group known as "Ultra-Rare" is promoting this tournament. Aichi instantly recognizes them as the people he met at PSY: Kourin, Suiko and Rekka. At this time they meet up with Morikawa and Izaki. Team Handsome (and Nagisa) appear as well and Kai thinks little of them. Gouki and Kai almost get into a fight, but Aichi stops them. Nagisa, as before, pounces on Kamui, proclaiming her love for him. Soon enough they enter a large hall and are told their first matchups. In the first fight, they’re against Team "Three Blacks". Their names all have Kuro (black) in them, hence "Three Blacks". Aichi then realizes Misaki hasn’t arrived yet. Nitta tells him that she’ll arrive in the afternoon for the final fight. But for now Aichi will have to take her place. And with a large crowd watching, he can’ t really hide his nerves. Before they begin they’re issued with special gloves to operate the Motion Figure System. Aichi will face Kurosawa in the first match. Stand Up! Vanguard! Aichi stands Barkgal, Kurosawa stands Lizard Runner, Undeux! Aichi Rides Wingal, moves Barkgal to Rear Guard with it's effect, and Calls Flogal. Kurosawa Rides Embodiment of Armor, Bahr and Calls Demonic Dragon Madonna, Joka. Aichi realises that Kurosawa's Deck is very similar to Kai’s, and he gets scared. Kurosawa attacks twice, first goes through, second is guarded. 1-0. On his turn, Aichi Rides Blaster Blade and attacks twice dealing 2 damage. 1-2. Kurosawa rides Dragon Knight, Nehalem, and Calls Wyvern Strike, Jarren and Wyvern Strike, Tejas. He uses Joka's ability to move it to Rear Guard. Then he Calls Berserk Dragon. He activates it's Counter Blast to remove one of Aichi’s Rear Guard and then subsequently powers up another of his Units. With that same ability, he’s able to Ride Demonic Dragon Berserker, Yaksha as well. He annihilates Aichi’s field, dealing 1 damage to finish off his attack. 2-2. Aichi takes a moment to calm down, and to think things through. He then Rides King of Knights, Alfred! But Kurosawa saw this coming, which is why he cleared Aichi’s field. Not giving an inch, Aichi uses his entire hand to Call out 4 Royal Paladins to the field. Kamui then points out that the current Deck Aichi’s using hasn’t been tested out yet, and that he only just put it together! Next episode Previous episode